


A Need to Linger

by Kateera



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateera/pseuds/Kateera
Summary: Flynn and Lucy escape the clutches of a group of Hessian soldiers, but Lucy gets injured. Flynn takes care of her as best he can and Lucy appreciates it, and him.





	A Need to Linger

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #GarcyWeekend and for a prompt of "Shirtless Flynn". I hope this is what you were looking for.
> 
> Check me out on [tumblr](http://kateera.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/kateera_) to say hi!

“Could you focus for just one second?” Lucy asked, keeping her voice pitched low as she hunched closer to the ground and crept forward.

“I am focused,” Flynn whispered as he followed her. “I can focus on more than one thing.”

“Well it’s not that big a deal, so stop bringing it up.” Her foot knocked a rock off the path and she winced as it clattered down the cliff.

They stopped and listened for pursuit, but no one came out to check on the noise and after a moment of silence, Lucy continued down the narrow path.

“You kissed me,” Flynn said, for the third time since they’d escaped the shack where their German captors had thrown them after the display of affection.

“Well, they weren’t buying the story,” Lucy shot back. “Now shush.”

She could hear him muttering behind her, but he didn’t try to talk about the kiss again and she concentrated on the road ahead. She at least tried to concentrate on the road ahead. Her mind kept throwing her back to that moment where the German officer had reached for her arm and she’d panicked, sure that he didn’t buy their story and they would be split up.

_This is bad, this is so bad. I kissed him. The scary men were going to take me away so I kissed him. They still locked us up, but at least they kept us together._

_I kissed Flynn._

_He kissed me back._

The whole debacle shouldn’t have been a big deal, a part of the act to get back to Wyatt and Rufus without getting shot. The two other time travelers had taken a sleeper agent’s notes back to the Lifeboat and left them to catch up. Lucy hadn’t counted on getting ambushed by a group of German soldiers, Hessians who were hired to help the British army.

_It didn't mean anything. Stop thinking about the damn kiss!_

I really need to stay out of this damn war," Flynn said, keeping his voice quiet as they made their way back down the steep hill.

She would have laughed if she hadn’t been concentrating so much on staying quiet. Stumbling over a rock, she pitched forward in the darkness and let out a small scream of distress as she tumbled over the edge. She hit the bottom of the cliff with a thud and a sharp pain shot through her arm. Biting her lip to keep from crying, Lucy rolled over and closed her eyes against the pain. A clatter of stone and dirt next to her scared her into sitting up and the pain in her arm intensified. She whimpered and held it close to her chest.

"Are you alright?" Flynn asked, sliding down next to her, his hand resting on her wounded arm.

"I hit my arm on something," she said, gritting her teeth. "I think I might have broken it."

"Damn it." Flynn stepped to the side and opened up his knapsack, pulling out a very modern looking lantern.

Lucy shook her head. "You can’t have that here! What if they'd searched your bag?"

"They would have been mystified, I’m sure." Flynn turned it on and the pale light spread over them. "Let me check your arm and then you can yell at me."

She grimaced and sat still as he ran his hands down her arm until she yelped from the pain.

"You've probably fractured it." Flynn sat back on his heels and ran his hands over his face. "We'll need to put it in a sling till we can get back to the present."

"Did you bring a sling in your little backpack of the future?" Lucy asked, the pain making her irritated at him and the delay.

He smiled softly and shook his head. "Sorry. The first aid kit is in the Lifeboat."

Deflating at his words, Lucy looked down at her skirts. “We could use my dress I suppose.”

He stood up and started unbuttoning his jacket.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked, puzzled as to why her suggestion would require him to remove clothes.

"Improvising." He didn't elaborate, simply pulled off his jacket and shirt, leaving him bare-chested in the cold night air.

Lucy stared. It’s not like she wasn’t aware that Flynn was attractive, she had eyes, but she’d never seen him in any stage of undress. Privacy was a rare thing in their lives and they all tried to set some boundaries to make the situation more bearable.

Seeing his bare skin felt like peeking behind the curtain of someone so used to being closed off from the world. Dark chest hair and tanned skin couldn’t hide the scars that crisscrossed over his chest and stomach and some were so new that she wondered if he’d been getting hurt and not telling the team. He was an impressive sight and the lantern light threw shadows over his skin as if to highlight the strength and resilience of Garcia Flynn.

_He should not be allowed to be that hot._

“You alright?”

Lucy tore her eyes from his chest and brought them back to his face where Flynn looked as if she might have hit her head as well.

“My arm hurts,” she said, pouting and hoping she could blame her behavior on the pain.

He walked up to her and she felt her mouth go dry and her heart start pounding. The closer he got, the harder it was to keep still and not reach out and touch him.

 _You’re a mess,_ she thought as he held out the sling.

“I’m going to wrap your arm once and then tie this around your neck to keep it steady, alright?” He looked calm, but there was a tremble in his voice.

“Yeah, alright,” she said, not sure he if he was explaining things for her benefit or his.

Stepping into her space, he took her arm and gently wrapped the shirt sling around it, looping the sleeves around her head and securing the sling with a knot against her neck. She could barely breathe by the time he was done. Her skin prickled with heat and lust at every gentle touch. He turned around to grab his jacket and the sight of his back, marked with more scars over the expanse of tan skin, made her head spin.

She knew they didn’t have time for this, no time for her brain and heart to finally be in the same place and pointed at the same person, but as she watched him put his jacket back on, she had to say something.

“Thank you,” she said, wincing at how lame the two words sounded. “I mean, for the sling.”

He turned and looked at her, holding his jacket in his hands. “Um, you’re welcome.”

Standing up, she tested the sling and gave a sigh of relief as it held her arm tight to her chest and relieved some of the pain. Lucy took a deep breath and looked at him.

“I’m sorry about the kiss.”

His face twisted in confusion.

She stepped into his space and put a hand on his shoulder. “When I kissed you, I was trying to make sure they didn’t separate us.”

“I understand,” he said, his tone clearly suggesting that he did not understand.

Her hand cupped her cheek and she watched his eyes turn wary in the light of the lantern. “That’s not how I wanted to kiss you.”

Applying slight pressure to the back of his neck, Lucy’s heart raced as he leaned down to meet her lips with his own, a soft gentle kiss that scorched her skin and turned her mind blissfully blank.

He pulled back and looked at her with a twitching smile. “That was?”

Sliding her hand from his cheek to his shoulder to rest on his chest, Lucy nodded. “Better.”

She rested her head over his heart and felt his arms go around her, holding her close as she melted into his warmth and listened to his racing heart. It helped that he was as affected as she was, a notion that filled her with a bubbling kind of happiness.

The light from the lantern flickered around them, breaking the mood.

“We should get back,” he rumbled and Lucy shivered at hearing his voice vibrate through her body.

Looking up into his face, she smiled. “One more?”

He answered by kissing her again, a little less gentle, a little more intense, and she couldn’t hold back the moan as his tongue swept over her lips. Passion and desire swirled through her, emotions she’d thought gone and buried, and she tried to move closer to him. She bumped her injured arm against his side and broke the kiss with a gasp.

Flynn steadied her, his brow wrinkled in concern. “What is it?”

“I bumped my arm,” she said with a sigh. “We should probably get back before they do something like come looking for us.”

Flynn nodded and picked up his jacket from where he’d dropped it to hold her. She watched him slip it over his shoulders with a slight twinge as his skin disappeared behind the fabric. She found herself anticipating the return to the present, not just to have her arm tended to, but to watch him undress in the bright lights of the bunker.

Giving her a faint smile, he put the lantern away and left them in the dim light of the moon. “It shouldn’t be too much farther.”

He couldn’t see her nod in the darkness, so she stepped forward and slipped her hand into his, lacing their fingers together and squeezing tight. “I’m ready.”

The pressure of his hand in hers as they walked kept her mind off her arm and as they reached the Lifeboat’s location and he tried to let go, she held on. His surprised smile flooded her heart with warmth.

“Are you sure?” He asked. “They will ask questions.”

Lucy brought his hand up and kissed the back of it. “I can handle it if you can.”

“Depends,” he said with a wicked grin. “Do I have permission to punch Wyatt if he gets annoying?”

“No punching the team members,” she said with a laugh. “I’ll deal with Wyatt.”

He shrugged and pulled her close, kissing the top of her head while they still had some privacy. “Whatever you say.”

She wrinkled her nose. “You, of course, have full permission to do what you need to if he starts swinging.”

“Oh goody,” he answered.

She laughed at the glee in his voice and they joined Rufus and Wyatt at the Lifeboat, laughing and holding hands and ready to face their teammates together.

 


End file.
